Icha Icha: Conception
by Frozen-Tundra88
Summary: Minato and Kushina just got married and are now going on their honeymoon. What better place than the Island of the Crescent Moon? This is the story of the conception of Naruto. RATED M FOR LEMON.


Well, this is my first fanfiction as well as my first lemon. Hope you enjoy.

Credit goes to **Narutomaniac** for the title.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything in it. It's the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minato Namikaze and Kushina 'Uzumaki' Namikaze were at home eating breakfast. The two had been married the previous day and they couldn't be happier about that. They remembered the time they first met. The blond and redhead were both around 17 when the latter came to Konoha from what was formerly the Village of Whirlpool. They became the best of friends. It was only a year later that they heard of the country's diminished existence. Kushina had been devastated and Minato had done his best to comfort her. Ever since, they had been inseparable, making them both victims of Jiraiya's perverted teasing. Two years after that, they had started dating. Minato had just become the Fourth Hokage of Konoha when this happened. It was only one year later that they would be where they are now, married and preparing for their honeymoon.

"Minato-kun, are you sure you have everything ready for our trip to the Island of the Crescent Moon?" asked Kushina as the two took a small break from breakfast.

"Yes, Kushina-chan. Sarutobi's gonna run the village in my absence. Besides, we can't really have our honeymoon here. After all, I don't want you killing Ero-Sensei if he decides to peep on us again. I remember what happened last time." said Minato, chuckling slightly at the memory.

"I'm not sorry for that. I love the pervert like a father, but he had it coming." retorted Kushina in her defense.

"That he did, but Jiraiya-sensei was foolish to risk being caught by you. Then again, I didn't show him too much mercy either." said Minato. They both laughed at the memory. Jiraiya had been on the receiving end of a ruthless beating from both his former student and his girlfriend just one year ago after they caught him peeping on them for his 'research'.

"Well, I'm looking forward to our trip." said Kushina.

"Just as soon as we finish breakfast." said Minato. With that, they continued to eat their breakfast.

(A few hours later)

"Farewell everyone. See you in a few months." said Minato as he and Kushina bid everyone farewell at the village gate.

"Farewell, Minato. You and Kushina have a good time. You've earned it." replied Sarutobi, the man who was the Third Hokage.

"Yeah, see ya later, kid. You two have a good time now." Jiraiya said before letting out a perverted giggle, causing Minato and Kushina to glare at him out of embarrassment.

"Jiraiya-sensei, stay out of trouble. Also, try not to get killed if you end up getting caught. You remember what happened when me and Kushina caught you, right?" Minato retorted, making Jiraiya pale at the memory. Kushina laughed at the look of horror on his face.

"Ah, don't worry, Ero-Sennin, we wouldn't let you get killed. Too bad we won't be here." said Kushina as she giggled.

"I really wish you two would stop calling me a pervert in front of other people." said Jiraiya in a subdued tone.

"Too bad. You'll live with it until you stop peeking on women." retorted Minato.

"Have a happy trip, Minato-sensei." said a 14 year old Kakashi.

"Thanks, Kakashi. You take care now." replied Minato.

"I will, Sensei. I just wish Obito and Rin were still here." said Kakashi sorrowfully.

Minato frowned and said, "Kakashi, what happened to Obito wasn't your fault. You know that, don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah, Sensei." Kakashi said, not really believing it.

Minato sighed before he and Kushina went on their way.

(A few days later)

Minato and Kushina's ship had arrived at the port. They were just preparing to disembark.

The island itself was shaped like the crescent moon it's named after. The beaches were full of people and looked very relaxing. Next to the beaches was a city built on the ocean that really complimented the ocean it was built on.

"It's beautful." said Kushina as she saw the city and beaches of the island.

"It sure is. The perfect place for a honeymoon." replied Minato as he and his wife went ashore and headed into the city. They found a hotel with a vacant honeymoon suite and checked in. Minato and Kushina changed into their swimwear before heading to one of the island's many beaches to relax.

After a half hour of swimming and playing in the ocean, Minato and Kushina find themselves cuddling and relaxing on the beach.

"Minato-kun, I have a question for you." said Kushina, nervous.

"What is it, Kushina-chan?" replied Minato in a curious tone.

"Um, would you...um...like to have a baby?" stuttered Kushina, slightly blushing.

Minato's eyes widened before he smirked and said, "I don't know, wouldn't it be awkward with all these people around?" Kushina's face turned even more red before she smacked Minato lightly upside the head.

"Not here, you baka. I meant our room at the hotel tonight." Kushina said in a hushed tone.

"I know. I just couldn't resist messing with you. I'll give you my serious answer when we get back to the hotel."

(One hour later)

Minato and Kushina got back to the hotel, took a shower, and changed into their robes. They went to their bed before Kushina asked him, "Well, what's your answer, Minato-kun?"

"My answer is...yes, Kushina-chan. I'd like to have a baby." said Minato.

Kushina smiled and met his lips in a passionate kiss, their tongues battling for dominance. After they broke away from the kiss, Minato untied the sash holding her robe together and Kushina untied the sash of his robe before taking it off. Minato was left in his boxers as their lips met again. In the midst of their kiss, Minato slipped off her robe, exposing her breasts. Minato broke the kiss and licked Kushina's left breast while intentionally keeping away from the small nub until she whimpered.

"Please suckle me, Minato-kun." moaned Kushina. Minato put his lips to Kushina's left nipple and started suckling it while massaging her right one, making her moan in pleasure. He switched after a few minutes, suckling the right breast while massaging the left one. In the midst of suckling his wife's breasts, Minato took off Kushina's panties, which by now were drenched in her juices, and smoothed his hand over her most intimate area. Kushina moaned in ecstasy and bucked her hips. Minato got the message. Slipping out his tongue, he took a nice long swipe from her vagina all the way up to her clit. Minato then ran his tongue over Kushina's clit before he took it into his mouth and started sucking on it. Kushina screamed in ecstasy before moaning, "Minato-kun, don't stop!!"

Hearing his wife, Minato started sucking harder and stuck two fingers into her pussy. Kushina moaned as Minato moved his fingers back and forth, over and over again. Kushina felt like she was on a cloud. The feeling was indescribable. This wasn't the first time they've done this by a longshot, but it was the first time since they've been married. She felt herself getting close. She moaned out, "Minato-kun, I'm cumming!!"

Hearing this, Minato took his fingers out and put his mouth over her hole and caught her cum in his mouth. He enjoyed the taste of his lover's juices and he never got tired of it. After drinking it all, Minato slid up and gave his panting wife a gentle kiss on the lips before he licked her ear and whispered, "Did I please you, Kushina-chan?"

Her response was flipping them over so that she was on top before saying, "Yes and now it's my turn to please you, Minato-kun." Kushina took off Minato's boxers before kissing the tip of his erect member., sending shivers up his spine. She then trailed up his member with her warm, silky, and wet tongue. As she reached the tip, she gave it a kiss before taking it into her mouth, sucking it lightly.

"Oh, Kushina-chan, suck harder." moaned Minato. Kushina complied and started to bob her head up and down, taking his shaft deeper into her mouth, sucking it harder as she went along. When it reached the back of her throat, Kushina relaxed her throat muscles and took it deeper. Minato moaned in pleasure. They haven't done oral since three months before they got married. He loved the feeling of her hot, wet mouth over his swollen shaft. Minato groaned in pleasure and yelled in ecstasy as Kushina bobbed even faster and sucked even harder. He could feel his member contract and he could tell he was close. Minato moaned out, "Kushina-chan, I...I'm gonna cum."

Hearing this, Kushina took his dick out of her throat and into her mouth before he released. Kushina continued to suck until Minato stopped spurting his seed into her mouth. She loved the taste of it. It was musky, yet sweet. She loved the taste of his juices just as much as he loved the taste of hers.

Swallowing it, Kushina kissed his lips before licking his earlobe. "Did I please you, Minato-kun?" Kushina said, mimicking his earlier question to her. In response, he flipped them over so he was the dominant one once more.

"You sure did. Now it's time for the main event." Minato said with a devilish smile. Love and lust in their eyes, Minato aligned himself with Kushina's entrance, the tip of his member brushing against her slick folds. Just before he could slide in, she stopped him.

"What is it, Kushina-chan?" Minato asked, confused.

Kushina smiled and made a handsign before whispering, "Chiryoku no Jutsu." Noticing Minato's confused expression, she explained, "It's a jutsu that increases fertility. Tsunade-sama taught it to me. I kinda asked her for it specifically." Nodding, Minato gently slid in, drawing pleasure-filled moans from both of them. He started to thrust in and out of her. This was always their favorite part when it came to making love. It made them feel whole. They were now one, body and soul.

"Minato-kun. Faster! Harder!" moaned Kushina. He complied, filling the room with the sound of moaning and flesh smacking flesh. Kushina took this opportunity to flip them over, so she was in the dominant position.

Minato smirked, "You never could stay on the bottom for long."

Kushina smirked back before saying, "Damn straight."

With that, she started bouncing up and down with Minato putting his hands on her hips to balance her. They both felt like they were in heaven by this point. So much pleasure running through their bodies that they felt they might die if they felt any more. Minato and Kushina were in ultimate bliss. After a few more minutes, they reached the breaking point.

"Kushina-chan, I'm cumming!!" moaned Minato.

"Me too, Minato-kun!!" moaned back Kushina.

Kushina's pussy clenched and unclenched around his dick, milking his seed out of him as her own juices spilled over. Kushina collapsed on top of Minato as he emptied the last of his seed into her.

While still inside Kushina, Minato asked, "How do you feel, Kushina-chan?"

Lying on his chest and giving him small kisses on his throat, Kushina replied, "Fantastic."

Minato smiled. "Same here. Can't wait for the baby to arrive." said Minato.

Kushina smiled back. "Same here, Minato-kun. Same here. However, we're gonna resume in the morning" said Kushina, giving her husband a kiss on the lips.

Minato then remembered that he was still inside her. "I look forward to it, Kushina-chan." He said before they both fell asleep in each other's embrace, reveling in the afterglow of their first time of making love as a married couple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, this is my very first attempt at a fanfiction, so I'm sorry if it's not perfect. Hope everyone enjoyed it.

I have two oncoming projects.

Icha Icha Jinchuuriki: A catalog of lemons. Naruto with a different girl from the Narutoverse per chapter. It's not an actual story. It's a collection of stories that take place in their own universe. I plan to include all girls in this project.

Untitled oneshot: Just a lemon oneshot I plan to dedicate to my favorite Naruto pairing of all time: NaruSaku.

I would like to give credit to **Narutomaniac** and** Nirvash5 **for lending me ideas to use for this. Couldn't have done better without them.

On a final note, if you don't get the title, this is supposed to be the night Naruto was conceived.


End file.
